It's a girl thing
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Us girls all go through it right? Mom tells us that we need to start wearing a bra. Let's see how our favorite princess takes it! Guys might not want to read this. Rated T for some mature humor. No Flames! Bracentric. Crack.


Author's Note: This is meant to be humorous. Girls understand it more then guys so guys shouldn't read this. I'm double-punning on Bra's name in this. Rated for a lot of "puberty humor".

"Daddy!" 13-year-old Bra called. "What is it Bra?" Vegeta asked his little girl. "The teacher says I shouldn't skip Gym anymore." "Ha! No daughter of mine is going to an earthling's Gym class. You're much better then those weak earthlings." "Thank you, Daddy."

Vegeta watched with pride as his daughter ran off. Something seemed different about her…

"Woman!" "Bulma sighed and answered to her husband. "Yes, Vegeta?" "Your daughter has apples!" "Vegeta, I've told you a million times, Bra won't stay a baby forever. She's growing up." "She gets it from you, Woman!" And with that Vegeta left for the Gravity Room.

As Vegeta trained in the Gravity Room, Bulma went to her daughter's room to discuss her body.

"Bra, can I come it?" Bulma asked knocking softly on Bra's door.

"Yes, Mom" Bra responded.

With a sigh, Bulma began telling Bra that her body was changing from a girl's to a woman's and what she should do about it. Bra fell asleep sometime after "Bra, we need to talk." As Bulma finished, she noticed that Bra was asleep. "Bra, did you listen to a word I said!?" "No."

Angrily, Bulma yelled "Bra, you need to wear a bra!"

Bra fell out of her chair. "I don't need to wear a bra! I never wore one and I never will!" With her words, Bra told her mother to get out of her room.

2 hours later

Bra went shopping with Bulma for a bra. It took Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma to get her out. Trunks remarked that she was one tough little girl when she wanted to be.

Bra was more miserable then she'd ever been, including the time she accidentally forgot to wear underwear when she wore a dress to kindergarten.

Bulma finally found a bra in Bra's size and told her to try it on. Bra protested, but Bulma persuaded her to try it on.

The next day at school, Bra wore her new bra. Other kids were giggling until someone yelled "Bra's wearing a bra!"

Bra left in tears. She ran all the way home, yelled at her mother for making her wear the awful thing and proceeded to the safety of her room. One problem. No matter how hard Bra tried she never made it to her room. She kept running and running up an endless stairway. Her brother glanced at her strangely before continuing up the stairs. "Trunks! Take me with you!" Bra screamed for her older brother to help her. Trunks just ignored her. The whole world was laughing at her and it was all because of the stupid bra!

"Bra wake up! Bra!" Trunks called for his younger sister to wake up. "Trunks?" Bra asked. "You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" "Fine." "It's one in the morning, Bra. You should go back to sleep. 'Night." "Night Trunks."

Bra went back to sleep. In the morning Bulma made Bra put on her new bra.

At school…

Nobody noticed Bra's new bra like in her dream. She was actually surprised to find out that half the girls in her class already wore bras. Bra almost felt comfortable.

Health Class…

"Bra, what is the name of the undergarment that holds a woman's breasts?" The teacher asked. "A bra." "Yes Bra, I'm sure you learned your name. I'm asking for the name of the undergarment that holds a woman's breasts." "I said a bra." "Bra, Answer me!" "A BRA!" "To the principal's office, Bra!"

Bra agreeably went to the principal's office. She told the principal the story and the principal took her side.

The Health teacher was fired and replaced with an even meaner Health teacher who Vegeta sent to the hospital for failing his little girl. The Health Teacher Incident, as it became known in the Briefs family household, brought tears into Trunks, Bra and sometimes Vegeta's eyes whenever it was re-told. The only person who didn't like it was Bulma. But then again, she didn't like a lot of things her husband and kids did.

Like the Worm-down-the-pants incident. And the time Trunks beat up that kid in school for calling him a freak. And the time…

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Now push the little purple button that says "go" on it and leave me a review. If you don't, YOU SUCK!


End file.
